National Emergency!
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: Lexi is getting ready to go out with the boys for a night on the town. However, she comes across one small problem: she can't find a pair of jeans that fit her! Will Cassidy and Mazz be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A requested short-story from TruIdiot on dA. I thoroughly enjoyed writting this ^^**

**Part One**

The blonde bunny stood there, arms crossed, foot and finger tapping at the floor and her cheek in unison. A pensive look covered her face as her green eyes swept across the dozen or so pairs of jeans lying on her bed.

A pair of dark brown eyes looked up at her curiously. "Lexi? What's the problem?" Cassidy voiced her question after several long moments of silence.

"These jeans." Lexi answered simply.

Cassidy gave her a confused look. As far as the red-head could tell, there was nothing wrong with any of the pairs of pants. In fact, a few were only a month or two old.

"None of them. Fit me." The rabbit answered. "Four are too big. The rest are too tight."

Cassidy cast a worried glance in the direction of Mairi. She knew very well that the rabbit could overreact when it came to her clothes. However, the lyre bird had no attention focused on the conversation. Oh no, her attention was on the plant that sat on Lexi's nightstand. She stared at it, as if trying to make it grow taller just by her gaze.

Cassidy sighed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now! Ace and the guys are going out to a movie tonight. I can't go out looking like I'm wearing clown pants. And I can't get into those other ones." Lexi was starting to get a little hysterical.

"Lexi, I've got a few pairs of jeans you can borrow." Cassidy suggested, hoping to keep the rabbit calm.

Lexi stared at her blankly, then looked her up and down. "Uhhh... Cass, that's really nice and stuff... but... I don't think it will work."

Cassidy opened her mouth to speak, then swiftly closed it with a disgruntled look on her face. She had forgotten about the obvious height difference between the coyote and the bunny. "Yeah... well...alright then." She sputtered out.

It was then that Mairi reacted to the conversation between the two females. "Ha." She giggled, obviously pleased with Cassidy's ackwardness.

Cassidy facepalmed.

Lexi huffed, marching towards her bed one more time. She picked up the first pair, one that she had pointed out had been too tight, and tried - once again - to put them on. She managed to pull the pants half-way up her thighs before she had to stop. Flopping down on her bed, the female rabbit continued to try and pull the clothing up. She wriggled and squirmed, while Cassidy sat beside her, suddenly feeling rather ackward. She glanced to her right, towards Mairi. "I feel like we should help her, Mazz."

But, she received no reply.

"You're right, Mazz... She IS overreacting."

But, to the coyote's dismay, Lexi had not heard her, being too focused on her jeans.

After several minutes of struggling, the cream rabbit groaned in defeat, kicking off the offending article of clothing. "Arg! Nothing's working!"

"Why don't you wear the ones that are bigger?" Cassidy suggested innocently.

"But they're _too_ big, Cass! I don't want to be looking like I'm wearing clown pants!" Lexi replied, obviously frustrated.

Cassidy silently rolled her eyes. "Listen, I think I have a pair of jeans that are a little long for me. I'll go find them, okay?" Without even waiting for a reply, Cassidy jumped to her feet and quickly left the room.

A few feet down the hallway stood Ace, leaning against the wall. Seeing the slightly annoyed look on the red-head's face, he winced. "Clothing emergency?"

"_National_ emergency." She corrected, heading for her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, under normal circumstances, I'd go on a ramble about the dangerous adventure Cassidy is embarking upon, risking life and limb in the dreaded closet. But then I remember something - that description only applies to MY closet. Cassidy's a HORRIBLE neat-freak.

So, yeah, we'll just jump back and see what Lexi and Mairi are doing.

Lexi and Mairi were pretty much in the same spot as they were when we left them, only Lexi was trying on a different pair of jeans. Again, she was lying on her bed, squirming and wiggling. The only sounds coming from her mouth were rather annoyed grunts and huffs.

During all of this, Mairi was _still_ staring at the plant.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Lexi shoved off the jeans and pulled on the shorts she had been wearing earlier to go and open the door for Cassidy. Why the flip she couldn't just wear those instead was beyond anyone else.

"Here, try these." Cassidy held out three different pairs of jeans before floping down in Lexi's chair.

"Cass, these are all the same make, _and_ size."

"...So?"

"You could've just brought me one."

Cassidy shrugged. "You know how clothes-savvy I am."

Lexi sighed, smiling and rolling her eyes at the red-head. "Well, here goes nothing." She huffed, pulling the clothing up her slim legs. With a couple of sharp tugs, the jeans fit snuggly around her hips. "So far so good." Lexi mumbled before trying to do up the button.

"Oh wow, she might actually be able to wear the-" Cassidy's sarcasm-filled words were cut off by a POP sound and the feeling of something small whizzing past her, only inches from the top of her head. "Ah!" She ducked, covering her head as the button ricoched off of the wall beside her, flying towards Mairi.

"Mazz!" Lexi and Cassidy gasped simultaneously.

The button missed her, planting itself within the damp soil surrounding the plant that Mairi was still staring at.

Lexi sighed.

Cassidy breathed in, then realized that the button had come from her jeans. She glanced at Lexi and gave her a look.

Lexi smiled sheepishly. "Heh, sorry about that, Cass... Do you have any other jeans?"

The red-head stared at her blankly. "Lex... those are _all_ of my jeans, except the ones I'm wearing." She glanced down at the pair she was sporting, glancing over the rouch patches and stitches and holes everywhere. "I didn't think you'd wanna go to the movies looking like an orphan."

"Seriously?" Lexi gave her an incredulous look.

"Yeah. Before you I had only _one,_ remember?" Standing up and walking over to Mairi to dig out the button from the soil, Cassidy sighed. "I'll go look in my room see if there's anything else I can dig up."

"Thanks, Cass." Lexi wriggled her way out of the pants and gave them back to her freind.

After walking out of the bunny's room, Cassidy ran into a familiar face. "Hey, Bentley." She smiled at the younger rabbit.

"H-hi." He replied, stammering nervously, his green eyes plastered to the floor.

"How are you doing?" Cassidy was trying to be freindly to the timid rabbit. She remembered the first day she'd met him. Bentley had just stared at her for a moment, before quickly running away, crying.

"I'm f-fine."

"Are you going to the movies with Lexi and the boys tonight?"

"Y-yeah... Are you?"

"No." Cassidy stopped, she was standing outside of her bedroom door. "Tech and I are staying home tonight. Tech's trying to finish off his newest project, and I want to help him." She smiled sweetly. "I have to go find some stuff, okay? See ya later."

"O-okay... bye." For the first time in that conversation, Bentley looked up at her.

Cassidy gave a small giggle as the door shut behind her. _'He's kinda cute. He seems so much younger than he really is.' _

But alas, the she-coyote's search was in vain. She could not find another pair of jeans in her room.

So there they sat, Lexi, Cassidy, and Mairi, all on Lexi's bed. Lexi stared at the floor, Cassidy was flaked out on her back, glaring at the ceiling, and Mairi... yes, she was _still_ looking at that plant.

"What about wearing a skirt?"

"Nooo, who wears a skirt to the movies?"

"Any other pants?

"Either in the wash or are too tacky to wear to the movies."

"Shorts?"

"It's cold outside. I don't want my fur standing up in the cold wind."

Cassidy groaned, sitting up. "If only we could somehow make those jeans that are too big just a teensy bit smaller."

Suddenly, the two girls felt a woosh of air as Mairi snatched up one of the jeans, inspecting it closely. "I could stitch over the seams and make them a little tighter for you." She offered, smiling.

Cassidy and Lexi sat there, staring at the lyre bird with mouths hanging open.

"Mazz! If you could have, why didn't you say so a half an hour ago!" Cassidy screeched.

Mairi kept her sweet smile as she replied. "You didn't ask."

Brown eyes met green as Cassidy and Lexi shared a look. But, even after all the frustration, they just couldn't help but break out into laughter.

National crisis averted.

_**The End.**_


End file.
